1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of updating contact information in an electronic device and more specifically to the field of updating contact information of a caller by means of voice analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phone book provides a means for storing and retrieving contact information of users. Various methods exist to add a contact in a phone book. Existing methods to add contacts include but are not limited to, manually entering contact information using a keypad, importing contact information from a storage device, importing contact information using a business card scanner, and transferring contact information using Bluetooth to automatically synchronize the phone book with new contacts. Typically, adding or updating contact information is performed manually.
In an existing prior art, the contact information of the users is stored in a telephone exchange. A database at the exchange is used to identify a user. Upon initiation of a call by the user to a first time caller, the phone book of the first time caller is updated with the contact information of the user from the database at the exchange. For example, a user A initiates a call with a user B. The contact information for the user A is displayed on the mobile phone of the user B. The contact information is picked up from the database, wherein in addition to the user's name and contact number, contact information such as but not limited to email, address, and organization are present. The first time caller's phone book is updated with the contact information obtained from the database located at the exchange. The method eliminates the need for manual entry of user's contact information in the phone book. However, it falls short of providing the user's contact information if not present in the database. Further, the user is required to subscribe to a service for obtaining contact information from the database.
In another prior art, the contact information is managed and updated by a system. Users are linked by a network-based contact information management system. The system provides contact information to each called party based on levels of permission granted by other users. The accessibility of the caller's contact information to other users can be managed, wherein each user is permitted various levels of accessibility. For example, a user A initiates a call with a user B. The contact information of the user A is available with the user B, if the user A has provided full access to the contact information through the network-based contact management system. The system eliminates the need for manual entry of contact information in the phone book. However, the prior art fails to provide the contact information of the caller not present in the system. Further, a user won't receive the contact information of a first time caller.
Moreover, storing the contact information in the database can jeopardize the user's privacy. Further, the database located at one of the exchange and the network can be vulnerable because apart from the user's name and contact number, personal details such as but not limited to, email, address and organization are present.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method to update contact information of the user by identifying the caller. The present invention identifies the caller by voice analysis and automatically updates contact information of the caller.